Pamphlets
by downtowndystopia
Summary: Kurt never read those pamphlets, Blaine discovers this and they read them together. awkwardness and fluff ensues. Kind of mature, but not so much that it'd be M i'd say if your 13 and your on ffn then you can handle this.


"_I think i'll take my toast up to my room with my new pamplets..."_

Except Kurt didn't read those pamphlets. He tried but he couldn't read past the cover, he slowly opened it, saw a picture of something his brain didn't have to time recognise and threw them away closing his eyes. After about 30 seconds of being scrunched up in a ball he slowly uncurled himself, picked up the pamphlets and put them in his sock drawer. He'd read them some day if he really needed to.

The next day Burt asked him if he'd read the pamphlets, he said he did. "Do you want to talk about it-"

"Dad, i really don't need to talk with you about it, honestly. If i have any questions or comments then i'll ask you, i promise" He said with a quick smile. And that was the end of that. Or so he thought.

Five Months Later...

_hey you, wanna come over to my place, snuggle and watch disney movies? - B_

Kurt loved his boyfriend, and he had the entire summer to spend with him, well not the entire summer, once a week Blaine performed at 6 flags, but other than that Kurt had him all to himself.

_I'd love to, but you don't own Mulan since your brother tried to eat it, and if you come here we can cuddle in my room;) Love you :)-K _

It still gave Kurt flutters in his heart to be able to say that to Blaine- his boyfriend.. boyfriend! Had it truly only been two weeks since that fateful day in the coffee shop?

_Ooh, sounds much better, my parents are home anyways so i doubt we could cuddle. Love you too babe, forever and always 3 _

Gaaaaah. someone loved him, not just someone either: Blaine effing Warbler-Anderson loves him. Kurt turned the a/c up and got out Mulan. In 20 minutes Blaine had arrived, he greeted Kurt with a hug and a kiss on the cheek then they went up to his room.

"Where's your parents?" Blaine inquired.

"Dad's at the shop, Carol's at work too i think, i dont really know she's a nurse, they have weird hours. and Finn's at Puck's with Sam and Artie... so we kind of have the house to ourselves" Kurt said with a wink. Blaine then kissed Kurt full on, knowing that he wasn't going to get caught. Their lips met, then their tongues, and it went on like that until Kurt needed to come up for air. "Heh.. maybe we should go up to my room now?" Kurt said, flushing.

They went up to Kurt's room, made some popcorn and snuggled on Kurt's bed while they popped Mulan in the DVD player. It was kind of chilly in there because of the a/c though.

Blaine noticed Kurt shifting uncomfortably in Blaine's arms and asked what's wrong. "Oh nothing, my feet are cold" Said Kurt with a laugh. "Then go get socks?" Suggested Blaine. "Too Comfy" mumbled Kurt as he snuggled closer into Blaine.

"Fine, i'll get you sock lazy pants" Said Blaine. He got up, found the top drawer where Kurt kept his socks in and found some pamphlets. "Hey what are these?" Asked Blaine.

"Oh? those are from like a million years ago when my dad tried to give me 'the talk'" said Kurt casually. Blaine remembered what he had told Burt so long ago about Kurt not being prepared, he blushed a bright red and cleared his throat. "Well i'm glad he talked to you." He said awkwardly. Kurt shifted in his seat.

"Umm.. well no he actually didn't" said Kurt with a blush. "He gave me the pamphlets... but i never read them" Kurt was cherry red now. Blaine sighed. "Kurt... i know you're uncomfortable with this stuff, and i'm not saying this to pressure you or anything nut Kurt .. you need to know this stuff. For the future." Kurt was obviously not going to do this on his own, he realised. Then Blaine got an idea. "I know! we can look at them together, now!" Blaine said cheerfully as he paused Mulan in the middle of 'i'll make a man out of you' how ironic, thought kurt.

"Oh god, no, no,no please Bllaaaiiinee" Kurt whined. But Blaine new that Kurt was never going to read this on his own. "Nope, sorry Kurt. this is a forced intervention for your phobia of.. intimate relations" Blaine chose his words carefully, he didn't want to freak Kurt out. Kurt may have over reacted,"I DO NOT HAVE A FEAR OF INTIMATE RELATIONS" Kurt yelled, then realized how silly he sounded and collapsed on his pillow in defeat. "Come on," Blaine said picking up the first pamphlet. It was called 10 things Gay men need discuss with their Doctors. "See not so bad? Uhm lets start with aids..." And they read about how gay men are more perceptible to aids then heterosexual men.

"You need a condom? its not like i could get pregnant!" Kurt said with confusion. Blaine explained some of the things the pamphlets didn't because the people who wrote the pamphlets thought it was too obvious. Then they discussed other sti's and Blaine stressed the importance of condoms. Then came the hard stuff: actual sex. Blaine tried to push through the awkwardness but it was definitely there. Kurt just looked at the pamphlet for a second with wide eyes and cherry red skin. Blaine found it kind of funny, actually really funny. So funny that he started to giggle, and that giggle may or may not have turned into Blaine laughing like a maniac with Kurt just giving him mixture of his "judging you" face and his bitch face. "Blaine what the hell?" Kurt snapped. "I-I'm sorry, just the way your eyes popped out of your skull it was comedic!"

"Blaine i'm extremely uncomfortable with this, and now your laughing at me?" Kurt was hurt, he was trying to be good, but he was terrified. "Kurt i'm sorry, honestly, come here-" and Blaine pulled him so Kurt was sitting on his lap and they were reading the pamphlet together again. "It.. hurts?" "Only for a while apparently.." Kurt asked little things like this throughout the time they read the pamphlets.

"High risk behavior? What the actual fuck?" Said Kurt. Blaine was taken a back, he hadn't heard Kurt say the F bomb ever. Kurt was laughing though and that made Blaine feel better. They had almost gotten though it, thought Blaine.

"FISTING? WHAT THE FUCK I DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW. ok i'm done. Done, Donedonedonedonedone" said Kurt throwing the pamphlet aross the room with impressive force. Blaine got the impression that Kurt might be done with reading the pamphlets. "Fine. do you have any questions?"

"Not really.."said Kurt hesitantly "Kurt, you can ask me anything" it took a minute but then Kurt sighed, took and deep breath and rambled out his thoughs.

"Well.. if we ever do.. that-" "which we don't have to, i'm never going to pressure you Kurt. Ever." "Yeah i know, but if we do, someday, far from today when i'm ready and you're ready. Well who would be on top? And what if it hurts? Would we use condoms still even though we're virgins" Blaine must have given him a weird look "- oh! unless you aren't. i just assumed since you said you've never had a boyfriend.." Kurt was panicking. Blaine tried to answer all his questions and ease Kurt's panic.

"Kurt. Stop. yes i'm a virgin, and i always assumed i'd be on top, but we could do whatever you wanted, and uhm yeah it hurts but i'd try to make it as comfortable as possible for you. we'd still use condoms Kurt, even if we're virgins we could have something, its better to just be safe you know?"Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ok. Well.. yeah i don't think i could be on top, i'd have no clue what to do.. God.. this is so awkward can we just finish Mulan and be innocent and young while we still can?" Blaine chuckled, pulled Kurt closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course we can"

a/n OH GOD that was so awkward to write. ps: never google gay sex. EVER. i had to find a stupid health unit site for this info and holy crap, so awkward. Well thanks for reading my little one shot review, favourite, all that stuff and i'll love you forever :)


End file.
